


День рождения

by WTF_Star_Trek_2018



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [34]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2018/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2018





	День рождения

— О, Нерис! — появившаяся на пороге каюты Джадзия прямо сияет от радости. — Это тебе. С днем рождения.   
В руки Кире ложится большой букет. Она отступает в смятении. Спасибо, Дакс, мне очень приятно, что ты помнишь, это так неожиданно...  
Так неловко.   
Кира не привыкла отмечать этот день.  
— Нравится? — спрашивает Джадзия, улыбаясь.   
Кира опускает глаза, рассматривает темно-красные цветы с розовыми прожилками на лепестках, гладит плотные шероховатые листья. Она никогда не видела таких цветов — откуда они?   
— Да, — честно отвечает она и осторожно, чтобы не помять букет, тянется обнять Джадзию. — Спасибо, это очень здорово. Ты не стой у дверей, — она жестом приглашает подругу пройти дальше.   
Дакс удобно располагается в кресле, а Кира тем временем ищет, куда бы поставить цветы. Никакой подходящей вазы не находится, и букет она аккуратно кладет на стол. Ненадолго.   
— Я не сильно разбираюсь в баджорских цветах, — признается Дакс. — Но подумала, что эти тебе понравятся.   
Кира не может сдержать улыбку.   
— Так они с Баджора? О, Джадзия...   
«...ты даже не представляешь, как много это для меня значит».   
Сколько Кира себя помнила, день её рождения никогда не отличался от остальных дней в году — ни в детстве, в лагере беженцев, ни в ячейке сопротивления. Всегда были холод, голод и страх. Иногда — отчаяние. Когда Кире исполнялось четырнадцать, её арестовали кардассиане, и три дня она провела, замерзая, в камере. Шакаар тогда едва успел её вытащить и спасти от жестоких допросов. В шестнадцать она лежала с тяжелым воспалением лёгких, а Рис, считавшийся в их ячейке врачом (хотя закончил всего лишь общие медицинские курсы), только разводил руками и говорил, что жизнь Нерис зависит теперь только от милости Пророков. Что же, Пророки действительно были милостивы...   
— Ты будешь устраивать вечеринку? — спрашивает Дакс, отвлекая её от воспоминаний. Вот кто уж точно умеет и любит повеселиться, есть ли повод для праздника или нет.   
Кира опускает руки.   
— Я не знаю, каково это — отмечать день рождения.   
Джадзия наклоняется к ней, смотрит долго и удивленно, а потом кивает:   
— Нерис, я могу всё устроить. Если ты не против, конечно.  
Кира раздумывает.   
— Не стоит тратить время на это.   
Дакс поднимается одним движением, подходит и обнимает её за плечи, прижимает к себе. Тепло.   
— Ты не пожалеешь об этом, обещаю.   
— Ну что же... — медленно произносит Кира. — Если обещаешь, то я поверю тебе.   
Они выпускают друг друга из объятий. Джадзия хитро улыбается.  
— Значит, завтра в девять вечера у Кварка, — она подмигивает. — Буду ждать тебя!   
Когда она убегает, вспомнив о работе («Ай, у меня смена через десять минут!»), Кира остается одна и долго смотрит на подаренный красный букет.   
Завтра будет отличный праздник.   
А пока что надо поставить цветы в воду...


End file.
